


A wondrous proposal

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [19]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Birthday, DES IN A DRESS, DRESSCOLE, Damn Des is 47, Des dressing up to the nines, Des wants what’s best for Dim, Des wearing a dress, Dim wants what’s best for Des, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding fic coming eventually, Whoops we both bought rings, i love these two, like the total dorks we are, look at them both, look at these two dorks, no betas we die like Descole’s “unmarried” status, proposal, same universe as the Scientific Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: It’s Descole’s birthday, so the Desmitri fam does something special
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Dimitri Allen/ Jean Descole, Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 1





	A wondrous proposal

“Earth to Descole?” Dimitri said, waving a hand in front of a Descole who seemed to be off in a daydream. “You there?”

Descole snapped back to reality. “Oh, sorry, I was thinking.”

“You should do that more often,” Dimitri joked. “What’s up?”

“I was just thinking about… well…” And he looked away.

“What is it, Des?” Dimitri asked, concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, it’s just…” and he let out a light chuckle. “My birthday is coming up soon… I can’t believe I’m going to be  _ 47… _ ”

“Oh right,” Dimitri said. “Do you want to do anything special for your birthday?”

“I was thinking…” and Descole told Dimitri about his plans, well,  _ most  _ of his plans. There was a very special thing he also wanted to do, but it had to remain a secret until his birthday.

“Ok so if we are to do that,” Dimitri said, pacing back and forth in the living room, “we’ll need someone to watch Anastasia.”

“I’ll see if maybe we could drop her off at my brother’s place,” Descole suggested. “She could have fun with Alfendi and Kat. Kat  _ has  _ told me she wants to play with Anastasia.”

“Ok,” Dimitri agreed. “So… now we just need to make the reservations, and wait.”

“Alright, Darling,” Descole said. 

~~~~~~~

“It’s called a corset, Dimitri,” Des said to Dimitri’s stunned face. He twirled around, his gorgeous gown gleaming in the light of the room. “I’ve gotta look  _ good  _ for this, right?”

“I… I think you look beautiful,” Dimitri said. “Now I feel like this outfit isn’t nearly enough…”

“You look good in a suit, Dim,” Descole commented. “Now, let’s go! An evening of fun awaits!”

~~~~~~

Des stepped out of the car, and onto the sidewalk. He grabbed Dimitri’s arm and led him inside the restaurant he had chosen to visit on his special day.

“Hello kind sir,” Desmond said to the man at the counter, “We made a reservation. Desmond Sycamore should be the name it’s under.”

“Ah, yes,” the man behind the counter said. “Your table is upstairs on the balcony.”

“Thank you,” Des said with a smile. He led his boyfriend up the stairs and to their table. The view was gorgeous, you could see the beautiful sky. The table had a candle in the middle, giving of an aura of elegance that most establishments didn’t provide. Desmond took his seat, Dimitri sitting across from him.

A few minutes later, a waiter came by.

“Hello… sirs?” She said cautiously, not wanting to be wrong.

“Correct.” Desmond said.

“Thank you for coming here today. Now, can I get you started with drinks?”

The two men placed their orders and waited.

~~~~~~~~~

“Man, that was  _ some  _ meal, wasn’t it?” Descole asked his partner as they left the restaurant. Dimitri had eaten a surprising amount compared to what he usually eats.

“Yeah,” Dimitri said. “I suppose it’s time to go home now, right?”

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to do first,” and Descole motioned across the street. “I was thinking, let’s go for a quick stroll through the park, while we’re here.”

“Alright,” Dimitri agreed. “It is your birthday after all.”

The two held hands as they walked through the park, Descole looking for the perfect location to execute his secret plan. He was just about to ask Dimitri about how his day was going, when the man himself yanked his arm.

“Hey!” Descole yelped, startled.

“Follow me, honey,” Dimitri insisted. The taller man led Descole to a bench by a mini pond, and sat down. Descole, confused, sat down next to him. “Ok stay there,” Dimitri said, standing up, “I have to find something.”

Descole, still very confused, obeyed. He watched as Dimitri fumbled in his pockets for something, and eventually found it.

“Ok now stand up, Descole,” Dimitri asked. Descole did just that. He didn’t know what to expect, but whatever expectations he did have were met and then some when Dimitri went down on one knee. He opened a little black box and presented it to his boyfriend.

“Descole, you’ve been the brightest parts of my day. You’ve helped me through so much, and I Only wish I could do the same for you.

I ask this, from the bottom of my heart,

Will you marry me, and allow me to repay you for all you’ve done?”

Des was shocked into silence, before letting out a light laugh and pulling something out of his own pocket. It’s another small box.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. The answer is yes!”

Descole almost started crying from how happy this made him. He wrapped his arms around Dimitri in a tight hug. Eventually, they had to let go so they could talk about this more.

“We both bought rings,” Dimitri realized.

“And we both want to get married,” Descole said. “Come on, put the ring on, and I’ll do the same for yours.”

They exchanged the rings, and a kiss. 

“I suppose we should get back home now,” Descole said, the euphoria from the recent actions still lingering. 

“We‘ll discuss the ceremony tomorrow,” Dimitri agreed. “For now, let’s relax.”

“Agreed.”

~~~~~

Descole laid down on his back in bed, exhausted from the day’s activities.

His boyfriend- no, his  _ fiancé  _ (was he  _ ever  _ going to get used to that word)- joined him in bed. Dimitri hugged Descole close, and Descole returned the gesture.

He had done it.

He was engaged again.

Olivia would be so proud of him.

Des was  _ sure  _ of it.

And that was enough.


End file.
